


Edelgard and Marianne's Very Lewd and Extreme XXX-Support

by Lewd_Semprini, TheFutaSmutPit



Series: Marianne Getting into Extremely Raunchy Situations [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass-Fucking, Bedroom Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Fuckes Silly, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hardcore, Large Cock, Masochism, Moral Degeneration, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Spanking, Verbal Abuse, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: Originally a very indulgent Discord RP, so the formats weird, but the both of us decided this can be a story both of our audiences can read and love! Marianne von Edmund is tasked with the most ludicrous yet possible strategy to end Edelgard's brutal war: Offering her own body and seducing the Emperor! Does she succeed?!Yes. Yes she does.TOO well, in fact...(Because I still remember the backlash from a previous RP-to-smut story last year regarding Byleth/Rhea, here's your fucking warning: Edelgard mind breaks the fuck out of Marianne's enormously monstrous ass and makes her her concubine with a two-foot cock. If you don't like the kinks, don't read it. If you do, FEEL FREE!)
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Series: Marianne Getting into Extremely Raunchy Situations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017613
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	Edelgard and Marianne's Very Lewd and Extreme XXX-Support

Five years.

Five years, and this is all the progress Edelgard's Empire has established since her coronation to be Adrestia's Emperor? Half of a broken Kingdom, a pesky Alliance that's still fighting and diverting her resources, and a newly revitalized Church who's currently headed by the object of her affections since her academy days in Garreg Mach? With thousands dead in war, thousands more wounded, thousands more in prisons, and thousands more starving and dying from disease... Was Edelgard right to remain committed to her goals, to even declare war on Fodlan?

"No," she thougnt. "I've made my bed, now I will lie with it till the very end. Nothing will deter my perseverance. I will keep moving forward."

...

Sigh.

"At least... not right now I guess. Speaking of beds, I need to turn in for the night..." She finalized her decision while growing drowsy on her throne.

Her slightly baggy and dark eyes did say otherwise, and despite her serious internal dialogue and determination... Edelgard felt that the night was late enough, and had returned to her room steadfast to finally rest and recuperate, her chambers in the deepest recesses of the Imperial Palace and securely guarded by her most elite allies and soldiers, Hubert especially. Describing the monotonous procedures at which she was made safe and secure with every fortified wall and checkpoint in her palace with every guard would be a chore after doing this for literally years, which only tested a tired, stressed Edelgard's patience. But soon enough it gave way the grand opening, and reclosing, of the Adrestian Emperor's guilded double doors, and finally, the comfort of her personal space.

"Finally..." she exclaimed, already removing her horned tiara and undying her elaborate hair buns. "For just one night of today, I wish to be free from torments my mind for even just a bit," she tiredly hoped.

And well... She was about to get just that, not noticing a certain person at the corner of her room, in her eye's blind spot....

It was still hard for Marianne to fully comprehend the mission she had been given. It was true, she had sworn many times that she would give her body and soul to the church, but never would she have guessed her vow would be completed in this way.

When Rhea gave her the order, the mission to end the war with the Adrestrian Empire and secure peace for all Fodlan, Marianne had no idea what she meant. There was little hope of her managing to end this war alone, surely. Rhea nodded thoughtfully as Marianne made her thoughts clear to her, and turned to face her. "We have uncovered...information...about Emperor Edelgard. Information that may help us bring about an end to this bloody war." Rhea turned to Marianne and offered her a number of sketches and notes, gathered from spies sent to the Empire. Marianne gasped in surprise at what she saw.

Sketches of lewd, almost cartoonish descriptions of engorged phalluses, notes with the names of women upon them, lists that fell down several names. Reports from spies who had witnessed what they described as bestial howls coming from Edelgard's chambers. Marianne couldn't quite take it all in, but the attention was drawn back to Rhea. "What...is all this?" She asked the archbishop. "Evidence. Evidence that the Emperor may be hiding something. Something that she does not want her followers to know about." Rhea failed to hide her smirk when she made it clear she had this information Edelgard did not want anyone to know. 

"Your mission is to take the evidence to Edelgard, and you will use it as a bargaining chip. You are to demand her surrender, or the information she has been hiding will go public." Rhea cupped Marianne's chin, and pulled the blue haired beauty's gaze upwards. "And you are to use EVERY tool at your disposal to convince her. Out of all my followers, I have deemed you the most likely to convince her." Rhea's eyes seemed to glaze over for a second as she scanned over Marianne's body. The devour cleric gulped under her intense gaze, and felt her body heat up. "Do I need to explain further?" "N-no, archbishop." Marianne gulped. She knew what had to be done.

She was not merely being sent to threaten the Emperor.

She was being sent as an offering.

Devout, loyal Marianne used her magic to sneak past the Adrestrian guards, and managed to find her way to Edelgard's chambers, where she hid until the blonde tyrant spotted her, her eyes wide at the sight of Marianne, someone she had not seen in years, in the corner of her room, wrapped in a thick wool cloak.

"Emperor Edelgard..." Marianne spoke, her voice as timid as ever.

"Wha-... M-Marianne?!" The Emperor was shocked and flabbergasted--not moments before she went through the exact same procedures and typical scans of the Palace to make sure everything was safe and free from any potential intruders, or assassins! And yet the most despondent and quiet student besides Bernadetta she remembered back from Garreg Mach was able to just bypass everything?!

"How were you able to enter even through Enbarr?!" She didn't even bother to use her superhuman strength and push the doors open to call for her personal guard. The shock of seeing Marianne in her own room somewhat overwhelmed her already weary mind. But quickly composing herself, Edelgard brought back her façade of dauntlessness and quickly commanded her to answer the Emperor's following demands.

"Stand down immediately, and I will not reach towards Aymr to strike you down..." Said weapon was only a few paces away. "Answer yourself, for your own sake. The moment I request for Hubert, you will be thrown into the prisoner's chambers and be left there for however long this war will last."

Hair undone, but still wearing her armored garments and having access to Dark spells on standby, Edelgard wasn't threatened whatsoever by Marianne's demure and cloaked figure, the shock of the intrusion finally dissipating from her body. She was no threat to her life.

Then so why was she here?

Marianne felt intimidated by Edelgard's stance for a moment, but steeled herself. She knew the truth. She knew that the Emperor would listen. "I mean no harm, Edelgard. I've been sent..." She gulped, preparing for what she was about to reveal. Her face went red, and she gulped. "I've been sent...with information. Information and a peace offering." She quickly pulled the stack of papers she held under her cloak, and threw them down onto the bed. Edelgard glanced warily at them, and her jaw went slack. 

"We know your secret, Emperor Edelgard. We know of the maids you've dragged into your chambers. We know of the howls and moans that come from your room. We know of the escorts and women you've hired from all over, desperately seeking a woman who can satisfy you. We know..." Marianne's heavy lidded eyes glanced down towards Edelgard's crotch, "...we know how your crest has affected you. The gift it has granted you...<3" Even when explaining herself to Edelgard, Marianne couldn't help but keep glancing down, wondering if what she had been told was true. "No one else needs to know...in fact..."

Marianne slowly shifted herself, and her heavy cloak fell down to the floor. She revealed what she was wearing underneath, an outfit that a dancing girl would be embarrassed to wear. Thin strips of blue cloth coated her ample tits, string going from her neck down to a flimsy dancers shawl across her hips. The outfit, flimsy as it was, was still tight around Marianne's wide breeders hips, her thick ass that Rhea had clearly chosen her for. She stood up straight, and turned around to allow Edelgard to take the sight before her in. "I-in fact...I would like it...if we kept this between us❤ We can come to an arrangement, I'm sure."

Marianne's mission had begun. Seduce the Emperor of the Empire.

"Wh-Wh-Whah-... U-U-Uhhh....?"

Flabbergasted was the correct word to describe Edelgard's immediate reaction to... to the... array of documents that listed every single woman Edelgard took solace in to try and fulfill the near-relentless libido that burdened her: of  _ ALL _ the women she has fucked asunder and split their minds in two, with quite possibly the most supreme she-dick in all of Fodlan...

Prompted by her dear professor and the Goddess endowed body that drove her wild in her dreams~❤

The shell-shocked Emperor still listened at Marianne's words, taking every single letter of every word in as she mindlessly approached her bed, along with reading all of the scattered parchment of knowledge that seemingly observed every single facet of Edelgard's libido. Of how her artificial Crest of Flames induced horrendous bouts of pussy-hungry lust within her, of the hundreds of women over the past half decade she used and abused to try and satiate her needs, orally delivered from the voice of a woman Edelgard never realized could sound so... so... s-so...~...

"N-no one...?" Her ears perked up obviously at the implications, and the Emperor finally turned back to face the purveyor of these lewd documents the drowsiness she once felt immediately disappearing in light of this entire moment secretly energizing her before-

Riiiiiiiip....~

".O-O-Ohh...oohhh...o-oh my Goddess......💕"

Her knees shuddering and weak before finally giving out and forcing her to sit on her bed, a VERY audible tear that quickly a provided distinct thigh-thick bulge at not even half-mast, and her violet eyes shrinking into pin pricks that dilated at the sight of the degenerate dancer before her....

"U-U-u-U-uhmmm...💕" She was at a lost for words. Not even a full minute in and Marianne already made the Emperor of Adrestia, the strongest political force in Fodlan, speechless and mesmerized~ 

"I-I ummh... mmmh..💕.. I-... L-Let's do...." She barely was even able to answer Marianne's last question.

Marianne's mascara-coated eyes stared in awe. She had heard the stories, seen the reports, but there was nothing she could have seen that would prepare her for Emperor Edelgard. All the stories of the women she had left in cum-glazed panting heaps, the moans and cries that came from her room throughout the entire night, the various princesses and queens who had eagerly surrendered after Edelgard had visited them for an evening, now it all made sense. Marianne could feel her legs quivering, and syrupy juices flowed down her legs. Her body was telling her to obey, but she had to retain control. It wasn't enough to simply seduce Edelgard. She had to convince the Emperor that she simply could not survive another day without her beloved Marianne fuck-hole. 

"So it's all true..." She glanced up at Edelgard's panting face. "Y-you're a deviant. What sort of Emperor just...forces her oversized cock to burst out in front of a guest? One who is threatening you no less?" Marianne cupped her tits, bouncing them before Edelgard's slack-jawed expression. "B-but that's okay...I came here knowing full well what sort of terrible, cum-spewing beast you were❤ I am...familiar with the feeling of losing control...and that is where my offer comes in." This was the moment. The battle of wills that would determine the fate of a nation.

"I will tell no one...if you take me as your wife. <3"

Before Edelgard could even speak, Marianne was presenting a convincing argument. She fluttered her heavy lidded eyelashes, and turned herself around. Her ludicrously wide hips and lusciously fat ass were on full display as Edelgard stared in blank awe. "It would...be the best way to end this war...an alliance between...your pussy-breaking horse-cock...and my plump, silky-smooth, sperm-draining ass. If you agree to a truce...I will be yours, your perfect little pussy-angel. You won't need to drag any more cock-addled maids in here to forcefeed your load. All of them...will belong to me..."

**RIIIIIIP~!❤** **_CLANK!!❤_ **

Whatever resistance still existed in the near shredded fabric of Edelgard's underwear was obliterated in an instant, as well as the protective crotch guard she wore under her crimson dress that existed along her dark black graves and legwear, the metal piece popping off violently and flying so hard it embedded itself onto the room's ceiling. Such an extreme and rapid engorgement easily flipped her dress, the ass-awed face Edelgard made now blocked by the immense monster protruding from her small crotch.

It was as the spies and local rumors had entailed, down to the very detail:

Twenty-three inches of pulsing, throbbing, pre-jizz leaking MEGACOCK emerged from the Emperor' conservative dress, just short of TWO FEET, nearly as long as her whole arm, and absolutely THICKER than the creamy MILF-like thighs that were on display for the audience to see. Shaped more like an irregular club, a crude tool to bash people with instead of doing it's job to simply impregnate mates as it was intended, the huge veins that decorated this solid fucking shaft exceeded the average size of a quill, and giving this legendary spawnmaker it's crimson appearance. It's head was comparable to a large fist, surely larger than even Raphael's hands, and even more larger than the tip were the enormous spunk-containers called balls that rested on the bed--the Crest of Flames on one vast orb, the Crest of Seiros on the other.

Marianne had easily wrapped Edelgard around her finger, and the cherry on top of presenting her vast pale ass made sure it stayed that way.

Any calls to Hubert or her fellow Black Eagles to save her from this seductress of degenerate wordplay and ass-shaking fell off a cliff, as well as her sanity.

All that remained in that head now was Edelgard the Bitchbreaking Ass-Addict of Adrestia

The façade evaporated, and with it, all pretenses of decency.

"Claim this beast then, you fat-tittied, blue-haired bitch~❤💕" The regal demeanor she wore on a daily basis was null. The real Edelgard took control.

"Every other woman you listed was barely equipped to even be disposable cocksleeves before I threw them away~❤ What makes you think I won't be able to shatter your holes and head~?❤ Let alone letting you be my wife~?❤ With one load, I can fill you to the brim and leave you congested with my seed stuck in your stomach~❤💕 There is no way even such a voluptuous monster ass like yours would be able to handle me for HOURS~💗"

Marianne had followed her instructions to the letter. She had shown Edelgard the proof of her violent, lustfuls acts. She had offered a truce. She had even offered up her own plump ass as a reward for agreeing. As Rhea had said to her, "Edelgard, for all her pomp and privilege, is little more than a fuck-hungry ass-worshiping beast. She spent her days in the monastery trying to act like she wasn't staring slack-jawed at every huge rear that walked by, but it was impossible to hide from me. You, Marianne...to be frank, you have the fattest, juiciest, thickest ass out of all my followers. There is little hope of her resisting you. All you have to do is get her addicted to you, to the sweat dripping down your ass-cheeks, to the taste of your luscious ass, to the feeling of your round cheeks pushing against her. Do that, and she is yours..."

Marianne's eyes got wider and wider as the brutal dragon-sized cock belonging to the Emperor ripped out of its seams, a full TWO FEET OF SWEATY, VEINY ASS-LOVING MEGA-COCK, the reality of the situation started to wash over her. Her jaw dropped at the sight, and her asshole clenched and twitched just at the mere thought of what that monstrous slab of mind-snapping dick would do to her. She had seen the hard boners of the men in the church who tried to pretend they weren't dreaming of shoving Marianne down and force-fucking her pregnant, she had even read the books that Hilda kept in her room showing the lurid images of them, and assumed she knew what a cock looked like.

She had been wrong. This was a real dick. One that didn't just pass up on a fertile womb like hers like those limp-dicked church goers. One that wasn't content to merely get hard as she passed by and get jerked off later by a single desperate hand. This was a COCK. One that made it's intentions to brutally claim Marianne's sweet ass for itself known in an instant, just from way it throbbed, and pulsed, and frothed with pungent pre-cum and dick cheese.

Faced with such a grotesque expression of brutal womb-flooding cockmeat, Marianne shivered in place as Edelgard made her declaration. Disposable cocksleeves? Is that how she saw the women she was dragging to her chambers each night? Is that how she saw...her? Marianne had been told she should simply shake her rear and Edelgard would be putty in her hands, but the way the Emperor was staring at her now, like a piece of meat before a ravenous wolf, made Marianne question if that was true anymore. Despite the nerves building up inside her, she felt her core start to heat up and throb, like something inside her was awakening. Like something inside her saw the look in Edelgard's eyes and was...obeying it.

"E-Emperor...there is...no need to be so crude. I am certain that my...voluptuous monster ass...will be more than pleasi-"

**S M A C K**

Marianne's head spun around as the Emperor boldly reached over and SMACKED her fat ass. The impact was like a wave in Marianne's head, washing over her sense of reason. She had been groped, smacked, squeezed by men passing by her in the hallways before, but this...this was nothing like them. Nothing like the lesser spanks of some groper or priest. This was the brutal smack of a woman who knew that this ass was now hers. There was no uncertainty, no questioning. This rough spank was basically Edelgard making her claim on Marianne's ass. There was no doubt in Marianne's mind what this meant. Edelgard was going to claim her ass. Not as a wife, not even as a lover. As a toy. <3

It made Marianne's pussy squirt out a spew of girl-juices in an instant. She was in trouble. She was in a LOT of trouble. <3

The nervous twitch of her ass, once Edelgard set her cock slightly aside to take in the full view of the wide-hipped, anus presenting Marianne, already indicated to the Emperor that she was intimidated by her enormous, furious, fuckpillar. Seeing her mouth agape only solidified that shock❤ 

She may have had the drop on Edelgard and already turned her on to reveal the disgustingly nasty, womb-fucking, ass-crashing, beast she was, no different from the wild wolves and horses and dogs that get into heat and reveal their excessively twitching and thick cum-hoses when a beautiful bitch was in sight. But as of now, Edelgard still did not currently see Marianne as a potential mate yet--not even as a concubine as previous emperors had done for their fuck-addled dicksluts if they were not chosen for marriage.

No. Marianne was her prey~💗

Darker-than-violet eyes and a perverse grin marked her shadowed face, taking joy in the cock shock of Marianne and the way she responded once the full mast of her gut-gouger was full and ready for an entire night of cruel debauchery, of being Edelgard's plaything <3 

And that was alllll confirmed the moment the anal-obsessed Emperor stood up from her bed despite the immense weight of her super-cock, strides over to Marianne's presenting form in just a few short seconds, and S M A C K E D ~ ! ! ! 💗 that big fat ass in one strong motion, a crimson red handprint now permanently marked on her asscheek: just the beginning of the end of poor ol' Marianne. <3

"Oooooh, I love the way the chunks of meaty FAT in this ass of mine ripples~❤ Is this actually comparable to the professor's~?❤"

Marianne was right. Edelgard was already claiming this huge ass of hers for herself. And it was still not over. <3

"What did you call yourself before? My 'pussy-angel'? Let's correct that: You're my ASSPUSSY Angel. You have not proved to me if I'll even seed you with my countless children~💗💕 "

**_S M A A A C K K~ ! ! ! 💗_ **

Another strike, to the opposite asscheek this time, after edelgard saw the way her newest cockslave jubilantly squirted after her first spank, the milky fluids landing on her black boots and staining her precious floor. She wanted to see another shower of she-spray from this amusing dancer-bitch. And as an added motivator, the humongous rectum-splitter loomed across her back and casted a shadow over her pristine face and that pretty mascara of hers.

"Let's go back to my bed, BITCH, that's where the real fun begins~❤❤❤"

She snagged Marianne's blue locks to their roots and pulled her back to the stage of their perverted play, the malevolent Emperor back on her seat with the human meat before her now much closer for her to appreciate. Grinning as wide as an old, gross man, Edelgard placed her hands on her mattress and decided to pause on her dom tendencies, instead feeling for a certain item under the sheets of her bed for Marianne to use, before finally finding it.

An unlabeled container of clear liquid.

"You're a dancer now, am I correct, Fuckmeat?" She didn't even hesitate in giving her all these awful names. "I remember the way you shook those huge hips of yours all the way back at the White Heron Cup, more masterful than even Dorothea... So now, give me a front row seat, on my lap, with this," She shook the oil bottle, "And maybe I won't dispose of you~❤💕"

Fuckmeat...Bitch...Asspussy angel...This wasn't how it was meant to go! Edelgard was meant to be an ass-loving pervert, the sort of drooling fuck-beast who worshipped soft, plump rears with a single-minded frenzy! Marianne thought she would be begging her to offer her ass up, but Edelgard...she wasn't even calling her by her name anymore. Marianne barely had time to think about what this meant before she felt Edelgard's strong hand grip her hair and start dragging her towards the bed. She couldn't stop her, she was too strong, too dominant! It was clear there was no way to stop this woman when she had her hands on a fresh, fertile fuck-doll. It hurt so good to be dragged by a dominant master like that...

No! Marianne couldn't let this go on! She had to convince Edelgard that she was the perfect wife material, not merely a fuck-slave for her pleasure! Edelgard had to be convinced to stop this war, and she needed Edelgard to listen to her to do that! At this rate, she would be ordering her troops to march on Fodlan from her throne while ass-fucking Marianne's pregnant form at the same time! In fact, seeing Marianne's ludicrous ass might make her even MORE tempted to take over the church, and claim Rhea's for her own as well...

When Edelgard produced that bottle of oil, Marianne shivered at the sight of it, licking her lips at the thought of Edelgard rubbing the cool, slick liquid across her ass with her gloved hands. But when Edelgard tossed it at her feet, she knew what she was demanding. Marianne gulped, and glanced up at Edelgard submissively. "I...I understand, my Emperor. I'll prove to you that I'm a worthy fuck-sleeve, not like all the others you've broken. <3" Marianne gripped the bottle and felt the liquid squirt onto her hands. Then, she turned away from Edelgard, glancing at her over her shoulder, and began rubbing the slippery substance across her fat asscheeks, drenching them in oil that dripped down her thick thighs.

She wiggled her hips temptingly as she performed the lewd display, moaning softly as her sensitive ass was drenched in oil. Edelgard watched like a wolf waiting for her meal, her immense fuck-shaft throbbing at the sight of Marianne putting on a show for her. Marianne squeezed her own ass, pressed the soft spheres together, shook her ass like a whore for her Emperor. Anything to impress her. Anything to make her want Marianne more than anything else in the world. Marianne needed to be more tempting than war, more tempting than victory, even more tempting than Professor Byleth. As the oil dripped across her ass, the sting of Edelgard's firm SMACKS reminded Marianne of her place, and it concerned her just how much her heart was beating thinking about it. "I'm not a fuck-slave. I'm not her cum-dump. I'll be her wife." Marianne told herself, but her heart was faltering at the thought. "Why not all three? She asked herself.

Drenched thoroughly, Marianne's huge ass looked unspeakably delectable. Kings would sell their thrones for the pleasure of having this insane ass pressed against their hips...but would an Emperor? Only one way to find out. Marianne squatted down, her legs spread lewdly as she placed her hands behind her blue hair. She glanced over at Edelgard with a husky expression, her eyes unable to stop gazing at that pre-cum dripping length of dick, and she began to bounce her ass up and down. Marianne moved backwards so her fat ass got closer and closer to Edelgard's hips, closer to the steaming hot rod of womb-battering cock that was beckoning her over. She could feel the heat emanating of it as she got closer, and could smell the thick, pungent scent of the cum that was roiling in Edelgard's massive balls. She licked her lips as she sniffed the air, and her ass touched Edelgard's hips. Then, she began to bounce. Bounce Bounce Bounce.

Marianne was hardly an expert at lap dancing. She had only given one, in fact, and it was to Rhea herself as training for this very mission. Rhea knew that Edelgard was likely to demand this, and taught her as best she could. Marianne's shaking hips rubbed against the scorching hot rod of cock, and the heat coming off it was enough to make Marianne sweat, not helped by her exertions. She rotated her waist, twerking her oversized ass up and down teasingly, the oil that was spread across her ass cheeks splattering off and landing on Edelgard's cock. 

"Make her feel good. Make her want you. She's an ass-slut, and your ass is the greatest treasure she could ask for." Rhea's words passed through Marianne's mind as she pressed herself harder against Edelgard. Gods, it felt unreal. If you had told Marianne there was a stallion stood behind her instead of a diminutive shortstack Emperor, she would likely believe it. The feeling of the firm shaft pressing against her ass, it felt so strong. Marianne was pushing against it, but the firm length pressed back without Edelgard even touching it. She couldn't see Edelgard's face. Was she grinning? Was she frowning? She wanted to turn around and see, but she was shaking her ass so forcefully now, slapping her hips against the Emperor with such fervor, that she was getting lost in her own movements. Her slick pussy throbbed as she rubbed herself against Edelgard, as she hot-dogged that giant cock between her cheeks. She bit her lip and moaned, louder this time, as she realized she was starting to get herself off on this submissive lap dance.

"W-would that please her? Would knowing her prime bitch is such a slut that she gets off on dancing for her pleasure make my Emperor happy? I want to make my Emperor happy. I'll do anything, just like a good wife would. Like a good Asspussy Angel would. <3"

The fiery dominance Edelgard took control of after demanding Marianne's subservience did falter a bit, after she did what she was told and obediently performed the requested Asspussy dance upon her lap, those rotund, jiggling meat-globes shining enticingly in the low candle-lit light of her room. In fact, that cocky grin of hers started to shrink the moment the fat-assed bimbo dancer planted her slick, oily cake on the comparatively small seat of her lap, before giving way to desperate, open-mouthed pants as the reality of what she was witnessing took hold of her dark, dry heart. Something Edelgard never truly realized was possible after all of these years of breaking women left and right:

This ass is better than her Dear Teacher's. <3

"F-Fuck~💗💗💗"

Her cock stood strong in taking and handling the robust assjob it was receiving, pressing back just as hard against the powerful asscheeks that wrapped it in their plush sensations, but the Emperor herself... She was starting to break down. <3 Her eyes grew hazy and dull at the magnificence before her eyes, seeing such loyal devotion from the pious woman offering herself up to prove her worth as a wife, and so far, it was working.

"Maybe I won't throw you away..."

**_SPLUURRT!❤_ **

A fat squirt of milky precum launched out of the tower that was Edelgard's behemoth dick and rained over Marianne's bare back and hair, letting it slide down and mix with the sweat and oil creating the thick sheen of sex now layered over her body, in conjunction with all the femsprays that stained her vast shaft and balls.

It didn't take long until Edelgard decided she wanted more of this ass. She thought a simple lap dance would be enough to make this blue-haired fucksleeve realize that no woman, hole, or ass especially, would deign be comparable to the utter gloriousness of her Dear Teacher's physique, the woman of her dreams... But Marianne was proving her wrong.

And the true debauchery was going to begin. <3

**SMACKSMACK!!!❤**

Edelgard violently grabbed a hold of each fat fucking asscheek in her gloved, vice-like hands, and immediately squished these huge fuckable mounds around her too-thick fuck-club of a cock, and with the oily lube that coated her pillowy ass, began a hip-spanking rawdogging that would crater any other woman's ass, standing up once more and fucking her supreme gigadick between what was likely the best ass (or second best ass) in all of Fodlan.

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK!!!!!**

"Y-You fucking horny, Ch-Church-damned, ASSPUSSY ANGEL DICKSLEEVE, I'LL MAKE YOU INTO MY EXCLUSIVE CUMDUMPSTER!!!💗💗💗"

The titanic cock burned the the fat flesh of this stupid fucking dancer ass thought the sheer friction of how fast she was hotdogging Marianne's immense ass, also furiously rubbing down on her tight, winking taint and it's wrinkles as the force of Edelgard's slick dry-humping also made her sweating cumfactories jump up and repeatedly SMACK against her new bitch's clit and pussylips, beating on that stupid cunt as much as Edelgard was turning this juicy meat raw red permanently! <3

Marianne's heart skipped a beat when she heard Edelgard exclaim she might not throw her away. Her twerking ass tightened around Edelgard's monstrous cock when she did, as if Marianne's body was proving that the Emperor was making the right choice. Gooey precum spurted out in thick ropes across Marianne's back, soaking her slutty outfit in thick globs of pent-up pre, mixing with the slick rivers of oil that dripped down her ass. The scent in the room was getting heavier and stuffier, the very air a sign of the depravity that the two were taking part in.

"It feels so good...her saying she might keep me feels so good. ❤ My heart is racing. ❤ B-but I have to work harder! I have to twerk my FAT FUCKING ASS even more so the thought of throwing me away never comes to her mind again, that the very notion is insane! Just need to bounce harder, faster, make her-"

Marianne felt Edelgard grip her ass. She froze in place. Something about the way she was gripping her...it felt dangerous. Just how was such a short woman so strong? How were her small hands grabbing Marianne's massive ass so firmly? It just made no sense, and yet it felt so right. Marianne felt the twitching, pulsing weight of Edelgard's immense cock slap between her asscheeks, firmly stuffing themselves between her cum-draining ass-spheres, and there was only a brief moment for Marianne to realize what was coming.

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK**

Edelgard was no longer content to sit back and let Marianne do all the work. In fact, with the strength in her thrusts between the churchwoman's ass, Marianne could barely move at all. Edelgard pumped her slender hips up and down at such a speed that Marianne could do little but bounce there, little more than a fleshy meat-hole for her to stuff her steel-hard shaft between, to use as a tool to get herself off. Marianne's arms gripped her legs as she squatted, trying to keep herself from falling from the impact of dick against asscheeks.

Marianne understood in that moment why she really was the best one for this task. No other woman, save for maybe Rhea herself, could take the brutal ass-reaming that Edelgard was forcing upon her. A regular ass wouldn't be able to cover this incredible cock-shaft as much as Marianne's, and that just wouldn't do. This mega cock deserved an ass that could wrap around it, a plump and juicy pair of ass-pillows that could be properly fucked. What better for an incredible GOD-COCK like this than a holy woman, one who knew the finer points of worship. 

_ T-that's not right...y-you don't worship dicks. You don't! J-just because this FAT FUCKING HORSE-COCK FEELS SO GOOD REAMING YOUR SLUTTY ASS doesn't mean you have to t-treat it with such reverence! JUST BECAUSE YOUR WET LITTLE PUSSY IS BEING DRIVEN MAD BY THIS FAT FUCKING VEIN-COATED DRAGON-SIZED FUCKBEAST, THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! _ Marianne tried to tell herself, but it wasn't working. Her eyes rolled backwards and her body went slack as Edelgard forcefully used her to pleasure herself, her red raw juicy ass little more than a tool for relief. 

Exclusive Cumdumpster? Marianne just barely heard Edelgard's outcry, and something in her head clicked. Exclusive Cumdumpster. EXCLUSIVE CUMDUMPSTER. EXCLUSIVE CUMDUMPSTER. It sounded as good to Marianne as the word "wife" did. It sounded PERFECT. B-but she was sent here to be a wife! A good wife! Not a cumdumpster. She had to fight back against such a lewd title.

"N-NO! I-I'M A WOMAN OF THE CHURCH! MY FAT FUCKING ASS ISN'T YOUR CUMDUMPSTER! I-I'M YOUR WIFE! I'M YOUR SLUTTY, ASS-TWERKING, COCK-DRAINING WHORE-WIFE! ❤ Y-YOU WOULDN'T MAKE YOUR WIFE INTO YOUR EXCLUSIVE CUMDUMPSTER, R-RIGHT?! YOU WOULDN'T MAKE ME SNORT YOUR RANCID FUCKING BALL-GREASE AT THE ALTER, RIGHT?! H-HOW COULD YOU FACE YOUR SUBJECTS IF YOUR WIFE WAS ALSO YOUR EXCLUSIVE ASS-TWERKING, BALL-SLURPING, COCK-SWALLOWING SPERM-RECEPTACLE? ❤❤ <3"

**S M A A A C K ~ ~ ! ! ! 💗 💗 💗**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!💗💕 CUMDUMPSTERS DON'T AGAINST YOUR MASTER'S WORDS!❤💕" Was Edelgard's crude reply to the ever-cracking Marianne, the rough assjob fucking only making her more and more demanding. "MY SUBJECTS DO MY BIDDING, AND IF I WANT A CUM-SNORTING COCK SUCKJOB IN FRONT OF THE ALTAR, I'LL FUCKING MAKE THEM WATCH AND APPLAUSE FOR IT~!💗💕 BE HAPPY I'M EVEN ENTERTAINING THE IDEA OF KEEPING YOU IN MY PALACE AS SPERMSLAVE"

The roughshod ass-splitting had only gotten more extreme, the bed creaking loud and unsteady after years of this same kind of abuse whenever Edelgard took delight in the newest willing meathole to use up for the day. She threw Marianne back onto the sweaty sheets of the springy mattress before returning that massive ass-craterer back in its place and burning Marianne's asshole with this inhuman dick. Her going slack just made it all the easier for Edelgard to treat this walking cunt like the fuckdoll she wanted her to be--this time though, being a fuckdoll she's happy to keep playing with looooong after it's expiration date. <3

"COME ON COME ON COME ON~!💗💗💗 BE MY EXCLUSIVE CUMDUMPSTER! ❤❤❤ THE EMPEROR OF ADRESTIA DEMANDS YOU TO HAVE THE HONOR OF BEING MY PERSONAL COCK-SOCK LOVER~❤❤<3 ABANDON YOUR FAITH, ABANDON YOUR DUTIES, ABANDON YOUR LOYALTIES-- BECOME EDELGARD VON HRESVELG'S IMPERIAL CONCUBINE~💗❤💗❤"

At this point Edelgard was beginning to bruise Marianne's entire hyper-ass a dark red, some spots even turning a little bit purple, as the hip-to-ass fuckslamming escalated beyond what a normal woman could take. Marianne was lucky she was endowed with the Crest of the Beast. <3

Even when she was devolving into a frenzied, assjob-loving deviant hellbent on destroying these pale globes more than properly fucking it, the cold, calculated thoughts still existed in the portions that weren't wholly devoted to  **_ASS ASS ASS ASS._ ** And with those fractured thoughts coming together into a coherent offer in her mind, Edelgard put forth a screaming ultimatum, punctuated by her loose and heavy ballsack completely besting her pussy up and making it squirt nonstop.

**"I WILL NOT FUCK YOUR GREEDY, TINY ASSHOLE, CUNT, OR THROAT UNLESS YOU BECOME MY IMPERIAL CUMDUMPSTER...** **_MARIANNE. <3"_ **

She finally used her proper name after all this time.

_ "Are you CONTENT with just this, my precious  _ **_ANGEL? MY BEAUTIFUL CUMTOILET FUCKPIG?❤❤❤_ ** _ Do you REALLY want to only be my wife, a pathetic consort, or DO YOU WANT TO BE STUCK ON MY MIRACULOUSLY-BLESSED PHALLUS FOR ALL OF FODLAN TO SEE?💗 TO THROATSWAB YOUR GULLET WHILE I REST ON MY THRONE, TO DRAG YOU OUT OF OUR CARRIAGE WHILE YOUR UNCONSCIOUS AND STILL CLINGING TO MY COCK, TO BE PART OF MY NEGOTIATIONS WHILE I SHARE YOUR HOLES IN PEACE, TO PARADE YOU ACROSS THE CONTINENT WITH MY CRESTS BRANDED OVER YOUR WOMB?❤❤❤" _

She actually stopped her bestial rutting, letting her offer stand in the now silent, musk-ridden, humid room to allow the fucksleeve strewn across her bed to answer.

"Well. Do you?"

Whatever image Marianne had conjured in her head about what her future with Edelgard held had been shattered. As soon as her ass-breaking horse-cock had been revealed, it was all too obvious that a life of cum-slobbering, pole-worshiping, nut-lathering cock worship awaited her. Part of her even chided herself for not being as upset about this as she should have been, but now came the real test. This was Marianne's chance to stand her ground! Edelgard stared into her eyes and asked, DEMANDED, that she submit to her, not as a loving wife, but as a seed-sucking cumtoilet. As a  **FUCKPIG.** As a  **COCK-ADDLED SPERMHOUND WHOSE ONLY PURPOSE WAS TO SNORT THE CHUNKY, RANCID BALL-GREASE OUT OF HER BELOVED EMPEROR'S OVERSIZED CUM-FACTORIES.**

B-but that was fine! This was fine! Marianne would simply refuse. She would simply say no. After all, devoting her fertile womb, her soft tits, her insanely fat ass, to Edelgard was a bad idea, surely! The look of domination in her eyes, the fire burning in her gaze, it told Marianne that her future if she accepted was one of utter and complete degradation. She would be a fat-assed sperm-tissue that the Emperor would use to clean her morning wood each morning. Her guts would be stuffed full of pungent ball-chowder that had accumulated overnight, if Marianne had not spent the night locked in a forceful throat-job, forced to swallow the freshly-churned cock-juice while Edelgard slept peacefully.

From her morning duties, she would be dragged along by Edelgard, by her hair or by a leash she cared not, and forced to serve the Emperor during her doubtlessly busy morning routine. Stuck under a desk, her mascara dripping down her cheeks as she pressed her face against Edelgard's pelvis, the full TWO FEET OF THROBBING COCKMEAT LODGED DIRECTLY DOWN HER SLUTTY FUCKING THROAT AS SHE LOUDLY HUFFED AND SLURPED AND GAGGED, THE ONLY RESPONSE FROM EDELGARD BEING WHEN SHE DEMANDS THE CHOKING SLUT BE QUIETER WHILE SHE WORSHIPS HER COCK-SLAB.

After guzzling down an endless supply of Edelgard's ball-batter during her work, Edelgard would take some time for herself by FORCEFULLY SLAMMING THE FAT-ASSED BLUE-HAIRED BIMBO ACROSS HER DESK AND FORCING HER ENTIRE MEGA-COCK DOWN HER FUCKING ASS. Edelgard would no doubt have some truly horrific things to say to her, calling her nothing but a cum-draining anal-toy, a fuckpig who should get pregnant through her ass, a sperm-slave who crawled on the ground and sought out the fattest, greasiest, most insanely hung cocks she could find. Edelgard would likely have to spend several hours a day doing this, marking on Marianne's fat ass how many times she poured her loud into her ass-pussy with ink, the remains of hours of raw anal-pounding spurting out onto the floor as a fuck-crazed Marianne fell to the floor, her tongue rolling from her mouth as she panted and gurgled and felt the thick swimmers inside her gullet and ass searching for her womb.

After dinner, she would join Edelgard in the baths, offering her body as a sponge to wash the Emperor. Would Edelgard accept such a kind offer? Or would that too presumptuous for a walking ass-toy? Would she demand Marianne clean her? Or would she violently shove her down, angrily spreading her fat ass open so she could shove her entire length inside all over again? Edelgard seems so easy to make mad, after all. But Marianne...she already liked that. ❤ Seeing the passionate Emperor lose her cool and snap, it made her heart quiver. Maybe because Marianne herself was so timid, seeing some aggressive, fat-cocked, pussy-ruling Emperor who took whatever she wanted from whoever she pleased was so...exciting.

B-but not enough to agree to this! Not enough to agree to throw her potential life as a loving wife away so she could take the role of a SPERM RUINED FUCKPET! S-she had to say no! She had to refuse and make herself known! She had to-

"I'm your fuckpig now and forever, Emperor Edelgard. ❤❤ <3"

Well. She tried.

.......

.....

...

Edelgard hung onto every single word Marianne uttered out of her pretty, spittle-soaked lips, the deathly silence in the room a calm before the storm, the Crown Emperor of Adrestia absorbing every single letter that formed the long awaited answer she wanted to hear. No sudden movement. No sudden grope or jiggle or clap from either of them. The lack of any noise truly was deafening, with Fuckpig Marianne surely anxious to have her Cock Master reply back with anything. Still, for more than a solid minute, nothing happened in the personal chambers of the Emperor after Marianne answered Edelgard's ultimatum.

.........

.....

...

_ -the silence was broken by the audible, supercharged production of a couple gallons of chowder-thick sperm within Edelgard's drooping nut-producers, correlated by both of her Crests activating at the same time- _

**S L A A A A A A M M M M M M <3 <3 <3**

No remorse. No hesitation. No warning. Edelgard stretched open those pushed in cock-pillows and MOUNTED THE BROKEN BITCH-IN-HEAT'S FAT FUCKING ASS AND BASHED EVERY SINGLE I N C H OF HER EMPEROR-DICK DOWN MARIANNE'S GUTS, ANALLY IMPALING HER VIRGIN RECTUM AND CRASHING INTO HER WOMB ON THE OTHER SIDE OF HER MEATY WALLS, BALLS FUCKING DEEP AND RIDING HER GODDESS-BLESSED ASS WHILE SHE PUSHED DOWN ON HER SHOULDERS FACE DOWN~!<3

"OOOOoooOOOOHH FUCK FUCK FUCK💗💗💗 YEESH!!💗💕💕 VIRGIN HOLY WOMAN ASSPUSSY~!❤💕💕❤" The Emperor loudly exclaimed in ecstasy, her own eyes rolling back slightly with a dumb grin on her face.  **"O-OOoH YEAH YEAH YEAH I GET TO DEFILE ANOTHER SEIROS FOLLOWER! <3<3<3 A-AND SHE'LL BE FUCKPIG ANGEL ** **_F O R E V E R ~ 💗"_ **

**-SLAMSLAMSLAPSLAPSLAPSLAPPLAPPLAPPLAPLAPSLAPSLAPSLAMSLAMSLAPSLAMSLAPSLAM-**

She never stood a chance to be an equal to Edelgard. To be a proper lover. To be her wife. But she'll get the next best thing: Emperor Edelgard's Royal Toilet~❤

The Emperor' God-cock efficiently made a FUCKHOLE out of Marianne's once hollow gut and swiftly remodeled it into a cratered shithole that made a one way stop to her skinny stomach, deforming it into the exact shape of her Cock Master's colossal fuckpillar, screwing her insides to a red bulge that pushed deep into the soft mattress, RUINING any hopes of Marianne to have a virgin body anymore. The excess precum that was soon filling her empty belly was a prelude to the incoming orgasm that would eradicate what's left of Marianne's respect and humanity. <3

**_"HOOOH-HOOHHH-OOOOHH-GET PREGNANT GET PREGNANTGETPREGNANTTHROUGHYOURFUCKINGASS~💗❤💗❤ I ACCEPT YOU AS MY BROODMARE MARIANNE, NOW BEAR MY BILLIONS OF CHILDREN~💗💞💗💞💞"_ **

Marianne looked over her shoulder, waiting to hear what her Emperor had to say to her obedience, to her acquiescence. For several moments, Edelgard simply stared at Marianne, the look of fire and passion in her eyes almost dulled by something beyond her. Marianne wondered what the problem could be. Had she not been lewd enough with her acceptance? Had Edelgard hoped she would refuse first, to enjoy the chase first? Marianne almost felt like speaking up, but then she heard...Sloshing. Gurgling. Churning. 

Marianne saw below Edelgard's legs. Her massive, inhumanly fat orbs of gooey fuck-batter suddenly SWELLED. They doubled in size. The amount of corrupted pudding-thick sperm that Edelgard had just produced in a matter of seconds was beyond anything Marianne could believe.  _ "Her crests! D-did they do this? Oh my...OH MY..." _ Marianne had only a second to gawp in amazement, in genuine ball-worship, at the sight that had just unfolded before her.

But that second was only that. The moment that followed felt more like a lifetime.

Without even a word, without so much as a breath, Edelgard's inhumanly huge horse-cock  **FORCESLAMMED ITSELF FORWARD.** The only resistance it found was Marianne's plump, virgin asshole. The one barrier between Marianne and her eternal role as a sperm-guzzling cock-sleeve, and it was broken in less than a second. Marianne's face was shoved down into Edelgard's bed as the shortstack fuck-beast mounted her, slamming her hips forward in a brutal anal-locking and screaming out loud, shouting out lewd declarations in a voice that no Emperor should ever be heard speaking in.

And yet her voice was practically a distant echo to Marianne. Her own mind nearly snapped in two as the  **COLOSSAL FUCK-PILLAR BURIED INTO HER ASS SO DEEP THE IMPRINT OF EDELGARD'S COCK COULD BE SEEN FROM HER SLIM BELLY, ONCE AND FOR ALL CEMENTING MARIANNE'S ROLE AS Emperor EDELGARD'S WILLING FUCK-SLAVE.** Marianne felt her eyes roll backwards in her head.

" **H-HOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! ❤ ❤ ❤"** Marianne's howls of release went unheeded as the drooling Emperor above her began to brutally hollow out her guts, slamming her hips back and forth and forcing her basketball sized ballsack to slam mercilessly against Marianne's pussy. Her womb was battered by the Emperor's over-sized fuck-log from within her own ass, and the brutal ass-beating began. Marianne had earned her place as Edelgard's Exclusive Cumdump. 

**_"IT'S HEEEEEEERE! IT'SHEREIT'SHEREIT'SHERE! MASTER'S COCK! HER FAT, OVERSIZED COCK! SHE'S BLESSED ME WITH IIIIIIIIIIIT! HOOOOHOOOOOHHHHHHHH! I WAS WRONG! I'M NOT A WIFE! I DON'T WANT TO BE A WIFE! I WANT TO BE A FUCK-PET, I WAS BORN TO BE Emperor EDELGARD'S FUCK-PET! ONLY MY ASS CAN TAKE HER! ONLY MY ASS CAN SATE HER! SHE'S GOING TO MAKE MY ASS-PUSSY INTO HER EXCLUSIVE FUCKHOOOOOOOLE!❤"_ **

**SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM ❤ ❤ <3**

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK <3 ❤ <3**

The meaty, brutal noises of a relentless anal-assault rang out throughout the room. Hours could have passed. Days maybe. It would impossible to tell when the only senses left in either Edelgard or Marianne were that of total fuck-hunger, unbridled beast-like breeding. This was the most UNRESTRAINED PUSSY-MATING, WOMB-CLAIMING POWER-SEX that Edelgard could give, and she was granting it to Marianne! Her twin crests worked to produce an endless river of pre-cum that splattered and sprayed across the room, onto Marianne, everywhere in sight.

Marianne's own crest began to glow, her Mark of the Beast reacting to the insane beastly breeding taking place. It forced her ass to CLAMP TIGHT AROUND EDELGARD'S SHAFT, FORCING THE RUTTING Emperor TO EXPERIENCE THE INHUMAN PLEASURE OF A HOLE PURELY MADE FOR WILD, MIND-BROKEN ANAL SEX. It squeezed Edelgard tighter than any other ass had ever done, and ATTEMPTED TO FORCE HER UNSPEAKABLY FAT BALLS TO UNLOAD DEEP WITHIN MARIANNE'S ASS-PUSSY.

" **_MMMNNFFH-NNMMFH-FUUCK-OOGHOH💗--H-HOW DARE YOU HIDE SUCH A DICKWORTHY BODY UNDERNEATH ALL THOSE CLOTHES BACK IN GARREG MACH! <3 IF YOU WERE A DUMB BITCH BIMBO WHORE LIKE HILDA, I WOULD HAVE TAKEN YOU HOSTAGE AND HALTED MY WAR, I WOULD BE TOO BUSY BREEDING YOUR RECTUM TO EVEN COMMAND MY FORCES~!❤❤<3 OOH-OHHH-OOOOH SQUEEZE THIS HOLE MORE JUST LIKE THAT, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE YOUR EMPEROR PAINT YOUR GUTS WHITE~💗💗💗"_ **

The refined, cold, cunning ruler of the Almighty Empire of Adrestia reduced herself into a howling animal, devoid of all the intricacies that made human beings complex creatures, instead forgoing intelligence and decency to be an unrelenting SINGLE-MINDED, MARIANNE-ADDICTED DICKSKEWER, ALL THOSE EXPERIMENTS RESULTING IN A FUCKHUNGRY BEAST OF A WOMAN THAT DESIRED ASS AND PUSSY!

Really, Marianne should be proud of herself. Edelgard had always been a pussy-devouring, womb-fucking, gut-gaping maniac even back in their academy days, she just did an excellent job of hiding her desires. Ever since becoming the Emperor though, after her Ionius passed, she finally fulfilled on those dark, lurid desires on the countless maids, noblewomen, even her own soldiers, stealing women off their steeds and mounting them like one. But NEVER at this level of bitch-made insanity. This was ALL Marianne's doing.

So in a way she succeeded! Marianne successfully seduced Edelgard, and reduced her into this beastial, rutting, fat-nut freak with more cock than brains, the regal war leader nothing more than a loose-tongue shortstack crossing eyes at the sheer pleasure.

Too bad she also was pulverizing the shit out of Marianne's asshole and fuckslamming it into a precum-slathered hollow cavity squirting out lewd assjuices at the same rate as her crazy-spewing pussylips, not even properly fucked but already red and tender from having dozen-pound battering ram balls beat it up. <3

The Beast of Adrestia let go of her face-down Asspussy Angel's shoulders and snatched onto the decorated hair braid of Marianne's instead, forcing her head up and arching her back while the forcefuck ass-destruction continued on without a single pause, every single balls-deep slam of Edelgard's lithe hips crushing into her huge fuckable ass, seeing the intense ripples that followed her every movement like water only making her sperm production more and more worrying for Marianne! <3

**_"NGHUH-HHUGH-NHAAAHH💗💗💗 THIS FUCKING ASS! THIS FUCKING CHURCHWOMAN'S ASS!!! <3 THISH ISH THE BEST, ITS MAKING MY MIND GO CRAZY!❤❤<3 Y-YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME A LOYAL ASS-RAPIST MARIANNE!💗 I WANT TO REARRANGE YOUR ASSHOLE AND BEAT THE FUCK OUT OF YOUR BABYROOM EVERY DAY OF EVERY WEEK OF EVERY MONTH OF EVERY YEAR~!💗💗<3<3 MAKE ME CRAZIER, SHAKE AND SLAM THIS FAT ASS BACK TO MEEEEE, PUT YOUR DANCER CLASS TO USE OR I'LL THROW YOU AWAY!<3 I'LL CLAIM RHEA HERSELF IF YOU DON'T MAKE ME WORK TO DESTROY THIS ASSHOLE <3<3<3"_ **

She could as well. Marianne had absolutely no doubts that this slavering fuck-beast in the guise of an Emperor could storm Garrag Mach and claim the very leader of her church as a gibbering eye-rolling dick-sleeve. This dick...THIS WOMB-CRASHING JIZZ-SPEWING DICK, IT WAS MADE TO BREAK THE ASSHOLES OF HOLY WOMEN INTO PLUSH COCK-SQUEEZING SPERM-RAGS.❤ Rhea would bounce her gigantic ass up and down the entire length, renouncing her faith to take her new role as the High Priest of Futa Horsecocks, whose principal worship involved ball-lathering, sperm-sucking and ass-spreading in service of her new Emperor. Marianne couldn't BEAR the thought of seeing her beloved leader's face distorted into a lewd scream of anal-blessed pleasure while the growling shortstack blonde behind her  **POWER-FUCKED HER FAT ASS INTO A JIGGLING MESS OF CUM AND SWEAT.** That would just be the worst. <3

And all the others...ALL THE OTHERS WOULD BE FORCED TO FOLLOW THEIR LEADER. Mercedes and Annette tearfully holding hands as they each lather and lick a sweaty, cum-stained,  _ WHORE-SOAKED NUT THAT WAS ALREADY PRODUCING THE LOAD THAT WOULD MAKE THE TWO CUM-SLAVES PREGNANT _ . Catherine, so strong and haughty,  _ BENT OVER THE THRONE WITH THICK GLOBS OF DRIZZLING SPERM SPRAYING OUT OF HER RAW ASSHOLE. _ Manuella's mascara-stained face as Edelgard gripped her head, powerfucking her slutty, wet throat and screaming out obscenities into the air, calling her  _ NOTHING BUT A FAT-TITTED BIMBO-SLAVE WHO DOESN'T DESERVE TO GUZZLE DOWN THE RANCID DICK-CHEESE HER Emperor WAS OFFERING HER.  _

These thoughts passed through Marianne's head, and she knew she had to keep fighting. She had to force her crest to tighten her ass even more, had to bounce her wide hips even harder, had to be the perfect little asspussy semen angel for her beloved Emperor, so she wouldn't let loose her army and invade Garrag Mach in search of more plump assholes to defile...

...after all, it was far better to do so peacefully.❤

_ Emperor EDELGARD AND HER GOD-COCK, SHE DOESN'T NEED TO INVADE TO GATHER THE FATTEST ASSES OR MOST FERTILE WOMBS! THIS COCK...THIS COCK...IT CAN CONQUER HEARTS THROUGH LOVE. ❤ IT CAN CLAIM ASSES THROUGH PEACE. ❤ HOOHOOOOOOOOO! SHO GOOD! IT'S SOOOOO GOOD! EVERY BITCH IN THE CHURCH NEEDS TO KNOW! THE JOB OF MEGA-ASSED CUM-DUMP CHURCH-BITCHES IS TO BE THE JIZZ-JAR OF Emperor EDELGARD! _

Marianne's crest shone brighter as her teeth gritted and her fingers gripped the bedclothes with a near superhuman strength. In this moment of clarity, she knew her REAL mission. Rhea may have sent her to secure peace with the Empire, but Marianne understood what that peace meant now. ❤ It meant ensuring every fertile womb in Fodlan knew the pleasures of being skewered by a fertile mega-cock. ❤ As she shook her ass wildly on the bed, desperately accepting Edelgard's immense length over and over and over and over again, she was already thinking of just how she would remain so beloved to Edelgard. How she would keep her place as the EXCLUSIVE CUM-DUMP.

**_"I WILL, MY EMPREEEEEESS! I'LL SHAKE MY FAT ASS AND DANCE LEWDLY FOR YOU! PLEASE GO CRAZY, PLEASE LOSE YOUR MIND WITH ME! ❤ YOU CAN CLAIM RHEA AS YOUR OWN, YOU CAN CLAIM HILDA AND MERCEDES AND WHOEVER YOU WANT, BUT I'LL SHAKE MY FAT ASS SO GOOD AND DRAIN YOUR BALLS SO MUCH THAT YOU'LL ALWAYS COME BACK TO ME! I WANNA BE YOUR EXCLUSIVE CUM-SLAVE SO BAD, ONLY FOR YOUR USE! I'LL SUCK THE CUM OUT OF THE ASSES OF ANY BITCH YOU BREED, I'LL PREPARE THE VIRGIN WOMBS OF HOLY GIRLS FOR YOU TO RUIN, I'LL WORSHIP YOUR STUFFED BALLS UNTIL THEY'RE BURSTING WITH CHUNKY, GOOEY, MIND-SNAPPING DICK-JIZZ ALL DAY, JUST SO YOU KNOW THAT I'M THE BEST ASS-PUSSY SEMEN ANGEL YOU COULD EVER FIND! YOU CAN SEARCH ALL OF FODLAN, BUT MY ASS-PUSSY WILL ALWAYS TEMPT YOU BACK, ALWAYS BRING YOU BACK TO MEEEEEEEE!❤❤❤ "_ **

Too much.

This was beginning to overwhelm Edelgard's original ambitions far too much.

In not even a single hour, Marianne dominated her thoughts. Her balls were working overtime to an insane degree, just for Marianne. Her dull violet eyes were contrasted with bright red heart-pupils that seemed to love her. Want her. Need her. Her own heart seemed to grow three sizes, beating hard and rapidly, sending more blood to her ridiculously goliath gigacock to break this slutty asshole in two as she listened to the promises and offers and declarations and permanent subservience as told from the hollering Marianne. 

There was only one way Edelgard could answer to the degenerate rant, and by all accounts otherwise... Marianne accomplished her mission.

"I-I will conquer every single woman in Fodlan... A-And I will have you at my side~❤❤❤"

**SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLA--** **_SPLRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTT!!!! <3<3<3_ **

The long-awaited, super-dense, super-hot,  _ MUD-THICK MEGA-JIZZ EXPLOSION ROSE FROM EDELGARD'S SUPREME SLAVEMAKING BITCHSKEWER, BLASTING EVERYWHERE AND BEGAN BLOATING MARIANNE'S ASSHOLE INTO A JIZZ-FOUNTAIN!❤ _ But she didn't stop! She kept going~! Even with cumming her whole brains out and blasting chunks of gallon-sized ropes of ballgunk down into her bitch-bimbo's intestines, Edelgard didn't even stop to ride out her orgasm! SHE WAS FUCKING MARIANNE EVEN HARDER! <3

**"I-I'M GOING TO GRAB MY DEAR T-TEACHER BY HER SMALL WAIST, I'LL SLAM HER ALL THE WAY THROUGH MY SUPERIOR MEGACOCK, AND YOU'LL BE THERE TO HELP ME SHOVE MY ENGORGED DICK DOWN TO HER GUTS, MARIANNE❤❤❤"**

Edelgard dexterously slid her arms under the churchwoman's ultra-thick thighs, reaching back around to grab at the sides of her head, before lifting her up as effortlessly as Aymr, weightless, into a sturdy full nelson that SHOVED her deeper into her cock-made insides, the enormous cock-bulge that ripped the seams of her slutty dancer outfit to smithereens and allowing the bluenette to see the cock that was destroying her in full view.

**"I WILL TEAR THAT HEADDRESS OFF OF RHEA'S GREEN LOCKS, AND I WILL CHOKE HER TO UNCONSCIOUSNESS WITH MY PHALLUS, THROATSWABBING HER PATHETIC FORM WHILE YOU PIN HER DOWN, PLEASURING MY COCK THROUGH HER NECK❤❤❤"**

Fat globules of rancid cock-cream spilled out of Marianne's ass as Edelgard headlocked her into a standing fuck-and-carry, making her vast tits fly around from the shocks of her powerful thrusts with her God-cock bashing into them every other time.

**_"I WILL CLAIM YOUR FORMER CLASSMATES MARIANNE, AND YOU WILL HELP ME BREAK EVERY-"_ **

**SMACK!**

**_"-SINGLE-"_ **

**SMACK**

**_"-ONE-"_ **

**SMACK**

**_"-OF THEM~💗💗💗"_ **

**S M A C K S M A C K S M A C K ! ! !**

Punctuating every word with an accompanying SLAP to her face, and an ass-to-base deepfuck that hit her deepest parts, forcing more unstoppable jizz-streams up her stomach and painting her white.

**_"A-AND FOR EVERY SINGLE WOMAN I'LL FUCK SILLY AND IMPREGNATE ON OUR CONQUEST, IS HOW MUCH I WILL CLAIM YOU MARIANNE~💗 FOR EVERY SINGLE WOMAN THAT EXISTS IN FODLAN... IS HOW MUCH I WILL CUM IN YOU~💗"_ **

Rhea likely had no idea what she was unleashing on Fodlan when she sent Marianne out to seduce Edelgard. In one way, her wish had come true. Edelgard had lost all interest in conquest for the sake of power. Within only one evening, Marianne had successfully washed any royal ambitions out of Edelgard's head. It was amazing, really.

But she had replaced those wishes with something perhaps even more fervant. The need to sate her monstrous, unstoppable libido. Marianne had unlocked something PRIMAL in Edelgard, something that would be unable to be contained...and Marianne had lost any desire to contain it. ❤ The deafening sounds of her insanely fat ass being brutalized by Edelgard's hips, the sounds of lewd squelching and slurping as her meaty shaft pounded back and forth with Marianne's clinging to it in desperation, the creaking of the bed below her as she pushed down and mounted without even the slightest hope of escape? Why, Marianne wished every woman in the monastery could experience it. Some of them might not even be broken. ❤ 

When Edelgard said she would keep Marianne at her side, it was like a confirmation of all her greatest wishes. Her heart pounded, her head spun, her ass clenched, her fingers gripped and her mouth opened in an appreciate drooling gurgle as the rutting Emperor staked her claim. Now there was no turning back. Marianne belonged to Edelgard thoroughly and completely, her body a temple dedicated to the immense vein-laden, cum-spurting leg-length slab of steaming hot, sweat encrusted, seed dripping cockmeat. ❤ And as she felt her heart throb in the bliss of Edelgard's declaration...

...she felt the first waves of chunky, condom-bursting, fuck-jizz roil up from inside Edelgard's abundant ballsack and mercilessly  **SPEW FORWARD INTO MARIANNE'S ASS.** **_LIKE A BROKEN DAM, EDELGARD BEGAN TO SPURT RIVERS OF CHEWABLE BALL-GREASE DEEP INTO HER BELOVED'S REAR, A CONFIRMATION OF HER NEW POSITION AS EXCLUSIVE SEMEN-SLURPING ASSPUSSY ANGEL. <3_ **

Marianne barely had time to even register the fact that her tight, wonderous asshole that had claimed the heart of the most powerful woman in Fodlan was being stuffed so full of viscous, pungent ball-chowder that it was spurting out in ropes down her ass and thighs in mere seconds before she was roughly grabbed by the jizzing Emperor into a tight full nelson, perhaps the most dominating, controlling position she could stuff a woman into. Marianne's head spun with the lewd, forbidden desires that Edelgard was shouting out in a lust-crazed frenzy, and she started to see them just as Edelgard did.  _ She saw herself sat on top of Professors Byleth's face, watching the imprint of Edelgard's horse-cock bloat out her slim belly as she power-fucked the huge-titted taciturn bitch into submission. _

_ She saw herself spitting on Hilda's tight, perky asshole and spreading it with her fingers to offer up as a prize to her beloved Emperor, a fresh virgin hole for her to ruin and claim, over and over again until it was shaped to fit only the most overhung futa cocks. She saw herself gripping Shamir's tits while the dark haired stoic burbled cum out of her freshly fucked bimbo-lips, and using them to scrape the dried cum and spit off Edelgard's monstrous cock. She saw herself staring into Rhea's beautiful eyes as Edelgard forcefucked her throat, make-up dripping down her cheeks while frothy slobber dripped down her face, the massive set of swinging, greasy balls belonging to the Adrestrian Empire slapping against her flawless face in a display of total dominance. _

It was so wonderful to think about.

The unstoppable gut-stuffing burst of thick cum spewing into Marianne widened her stomach, and with each shot Edelgard got faster and stronger with her pumping. Marianne's cheeks filled up and she let out a gag as a mouthful of stinking hot jizz burst from between her lips, the sheer amount of cum flowing through her forcing itself out any hole it could. ❤

**_"YES MY Emperor, MY BELOVED! ❤ I'LL HELP YOU! YOU DESERVE EVERY HOLE IN FODLAN, EVERY SLUT IN THE LAND BENT DOWN AND OFFERING THEMSELVES TO YOU! FORCE YOUR GLORIOUS SEED DOWN THEIR GULLETS AND RESHAPE THEIR ASSHOLES TO YOUR LIKING, AND WHEN THEY'VE GONE LIMP AND USELESS FROM YOUR BRUTAL ASS-RAPING, DROOLING IN A POOL OF THEIR GIRL-JUICES AND YOUR REEKING BALL-SLOP, MY PERFECT ASS WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU! I'LL PROVE TO YOU WHY YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME, OVER AND OVER AGAIN, UNTIL THE ONLY THING YOU'RE THINKING OF WHEN YOU'RE RUINING SOME BEAUTIFUL NEW MAIDEN'S ASS IS WHEN YOU'LL GET TO STUFF ANOTHER LOAD INTO MINE! ❤"_ **

She was about to reach her absolute limit. Her knees were shaking, her cock-pumping was a few milliseconds less faster, hell, she was only outputting a couple litres of excess she-spunk instead of the literal gallons this succubus-like asspussy was milking out of her. Going lightheaded after all of her lewd screams, her nasty abuses of Marianne, the new dream of inseminating every woman in Fodlan with her cumdumpster at her side, and quite frankly, how much goddamn jizz she was launching every moment after reaching her apex in conquering the holy ass-toy in her hands, Edelgard made one last action before finally relenting. 

**_"F-F-FUUUUUUUUUUUCKK!❤❤💕💕 I WILLLLLLL, I PROMIIIIIISE~! <3 TAKE MY MIND-BREAKING LOVE, MARIIANNE! TAKE ALL OF IT, MY CUMDUMP QUEEN~:💗💞💗💞"_ **

**S M A A A A A A CK-S P P L U U U U U U U U R R RR T! ! ! ! !**

Bottoming out one last time, one final ass-reverberating slamfuck, one final stomach-stretching cum-filling: ALL for Marianne. <3

**_"GH-GHHHHHHHHGHH-FUUUUUUUUuUuUuUUUUGghCCkKKkkk... <3<3<3"_ **

Bright stars and spot of ecstasy popped into Edelgard's eyesight, angrily gritting her teeth as her tightening balls shot out the last of their seemingly never-ending batch, the sheer determination in satisfying her Cumdumpster Queen rattling her own mind, and practically erasing away all ambitions to take over Fodlan by force. She fell atop her bed face down, pinning Marianne and her fat fucking cumbelly to the mattress and forcing out all of that excess jism out of any entrance it could, uncaring of how a portion of her floor and bedsheets are stained with the reeking puddles of salty she-cream.

Edelgard bit down on Marianne's shoulder, rabid, animalistic panting emanating from her mouth all the while she dumped her BILLIONS and billions and billions of womb-seeking swimmers entirely through her digestive system, nothing more than a human-sized wolf pinning it's partner to the ground to ejaculate every single bit of semen it had inside of her crest-enhanced cumfactories, cumming for minutes on end as the sounds of gurgling ass-sperm filled the empty space of Edelgard's chamber.

**_"H-HooOOooooOoohhh....._ ** _ Aaahhhhh.....❤" _

Weak and truly exhausted, Edelgard wanted to turn over, to rest on her back, to leave the fucked up mess that was Marianne face down and jizz-drowned next to her, her inhuman fuckstick finally spent. It was still thick and ludicrously big, but ever less so, with her veins not receiving as much blood as before--it helped her drag out her monstrous fuckslab with little effort, also helped by the gigantic gaping, guzzling ass-crater the Emperor left in her wake, sliding out with a squelched  **POP!**

_ "GuuuUuhh... B-By Sothissss... What a perfect Queen I've s-subjugated.....💕" _

An uncharacteristically dopey smile rested on Edelgard's face, chest rising high up and down, almost hyperventilating, with how much forced she used in simply fucking this one, magnificent woman.

Even with the ludicrous amount of Emperor-grade sperm pumping through her slender form, Marianne kept up her role as the Exclusive Cum Toilet perfectly, grinding her hips and squeezing her cunt in a tight embrace that would cause lesser cocks to surrender in an instant. There was only so much Marianne could do in the full nelson, but  **EVERY** movement mattered. Every little squeeze, every little bounce, all of it to ensure her beloved Edelgard felt as wonderful as possible.

**"ALL TO ENSURE THIS WONDERFUL COCK NEVER STOPS CUMMING~❤** "

Marianne felt Edelgard grip her harder, felt the steam billowing from her nostrils like a wild bull, and heard her bellowing roar declaring Marianne to be her CUMDUMP QUEEN. ❤ It was enough to send Marianne into another pussy-shaking orgasmic spurt as her Emperor let loose with one last final thrust, deeper than any other so far. Marianne's ass spread out wider, a tool that only the most insanely hung horse-cocked royalty could now satisfy, and her guts were flooded with a final torrential burst of gooey Emperor-chowder, swimming with an uncountable number of aggressive, womb-bullying sperm that angrily sought out the nearest egg to fertilise. Poor little things...maybe next time, but this session was devoted to making Marianne's ass bend to Edelgard's iron will.

**_"HI-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKHOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"_ ** Marianne bellowed out like a wounded animal as her plush asshole was stuffed with even further rivers of gurgling ball-batter, sperm spitting out of her mouth and down her plump tits as Edelgard's gigantic basketball-sized cum-orbs churned and rose and strained to let loose the monstrous load Marianne had forced them to create.

If the endless stream had never ended, Marianne would not have been surprised. She wouldn't even be upset. <3 But even Edelgard's flawless God-cock reached the end of its long, brutal orgasm.

The long, slow, heart-breaking process of having to remove Edelgard's cock began as the thick meat splurched backwards, thick strings of gooey cum and ass-juices sticking to it, marking the two foot long cock with signs of Marianne's complete and total defeat...and Edelgard's acceptance of her as her new personal cock-queen. Marianne's ass twitched, gaping from the sheer insanity of the ass-pounding that had occurred, cum dripping out as her ass shivered after the onslaught of anal-orgasms she had endured. Her face lay pressed into the mattress, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out lewdly. What had once been the face of one of Fodlan's most pious holy women was now the mascara-coated visage of a proud gangbang whore.

But Marianne wasn't being thrown away. She knew that now. Her heart throbbed as she lay next to Edelgard, listening to the gasping pants and moans of her Emperor. A smile spread on Marianne's drooling lips as watched her gasp. Edelgard was the Emperor of all of Fodlan. Soon, she would begin her conquest to gather the largest harem in the land, one stuffed full of fat-assed, soft-titted, bimbo-lipped fuckdolls for her to break, rut and ruin to her hearts content...

...but whenever Marianne wanted her Emperor to remember who her one and only cock-queen was...

Marianne shakily raised herself up. She sucked in air as she managed to clamber off the bed. Edelgard could barley move, but she WATCHED. She could feel her gaze as Marianne walked to the front of the bed, stood a few metres away from Edelgard...

_...and began to twerk her fat ass all over again. _

_"My Emperor..._ ** _get hard for me. ❤_** **Let my dance reinvigorate your conqueror's spirit. ❤ Your cock-queen, your exclusive cum-pet, your personal jizz-receptacle, begs you to BREED MY SLUTTY ASSHOLE ONCE MORE. <3 The cum dripping from my fat ass is proof of your conquest, but...** ** _I haven't surrendered yet. How will you conquer Rhea if you can't BREAK MY FAT FUCKING ASS COMPLETELY?"_**

Fatigue was all Edelgard could feel. The weakness she felt at present was as if she personally commanded an entire siege by herself towards the Fortress City of Arianrhod, or barehandedly defeating an army of Demonic Beasts through her own power. The slightly limp, but still engorged third leg between Edelgard's beet-red thighs was for once not erect and casting any intimidating shadows over some helpless maiden that unfortunately came across the depraved hunger of the Adrestian Emperor. The Emperor herself was gasping in some much needed air for her deprived lungs, with tonight being one of the most--no, it was the most cock-draining anal-breeding she had ever done in her short life, lips parched and her white locks wet with sweat and sex-gunk that flew into the air from her extreme powerfucks. 

_ "H-Haaahh... Haaahhh...  _ **_M-Marianne... <3<3<3..."_ ** The genuine love that came from Edelgard's hoarse throat after the brutal fuckfest she committed on the former holywoman's virgin asshole was a stark contrast to the degenerate futa-dom she was just moments ago, but it radiated true love for her new Cumdump Queen~ "I-I... I wish to take a moment and rest... T-to cuddle, and I-❤"

Whatever aftercare the violet-eyed conqueror thought would be done after visciously breaking in her femme fatale through the most hardcore anal assault was caught dead in its tracks, once she saw her beloved Asspussy Angel rise up from their bed, shivering and wobbling everywhere after suffering from what was assuredly the fucking of a lifetime from Fodlan's finest mega-futa...  _ Her tired eyes widened and dilated again. _

Blood was coursing through her whole body again.

Her arms, legs, and muscles weren't exhausted anymore.

Fresh air seemingly reinvigorated her respiratory system

Her flaccid gigadick expanded back to its full power, standing straight up once again, iron-hard and even gaining an inch or two after regaining her full erection.

Marianne's lewd twerk-dance reinvigorated Edelgard back to full strength, as expected from the abilities of a Dancer...  _ But Edelgard surely didn't need it. Seeing her Cumdumpster Queen get back up and offer her beaten, gaping, quaking, cum-spilling ASS once again as if the last few minutes hadn't consisted of Edelgard exploding like a jizz-volcano into her entire rectum and out her fucking mouth... That took away any of the more 'sweet' love libido-less Edelgard was willing to share, and brought back the voracious, ass-reshaping Emperor she was better known to Marianne as. The kind and tired smile immediately disappeared into a demented cheshire-cat grin punctuated by a lick of the lips, the dominating light taking over her bright violet eyes once more as she stared mesmerized by the jiggling fuckmeat being twerked for her. _

**_"You're right...💗"_ ** She got up once more, and likely, for the last time tonight. She strided over quickly to Marianne's ass-swaying position, before pushing her roughly as she walked up against the double-doored entrance on her chambers.

**_"I need to conquer you more~💗💞"_ ** Her fist-sized cocktip JAMMED itself already into the hollow and cum-string cave that was Marianne's asshole, but not all the way--two-thirds of her dick still wasn't inside yet.

_ "I will subjugate Rhea..." _

**SLAM**

_ "-Byleth-" _

**SLAM**

**_"-Catherine-"_ **

**SLAM!**

**_"-SHAMIR-"_ **

**SLAAMMM!!**

**_"-AND MANUELA, AND FLAYN, AND HILDA, AND LEONIE, AND LYSITHEA, AND ANNETTE, AND MERCEDES, AND INGRID, AND HAPI❤❤❤"_ **

At this point Edelgard was bashing Marianne's stomach raw again, her cockhead beating her womb once more, but against the sturdy doors of her room, banging against the gilded-wooden surface into a nonstop knock that echoed through the whole palace.

**_"...AND I WILL RAPE THEM ALL, WITH MY ANGELIC ANAL-QUEEN BY MY SIDE~ <3"_ **

  
  


_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

  
  


**[Months Later…]**

  
  
  


_ "Dear Lady Rhea, _

_ I hope this message finds you well. _

_ It has been some months since you sent me on my mission to seduce Emperor Edelgard and put a halt to her conquest. I am sure you are wondering how I have progressed in my task. After all, scouts have likely reported to you that the number of women entering Edelgard's chambers has tripled in the last few months, and the number of pregnancies in the capital has skyrocketed. Perhaps you have heard rumours of all the visiting foreign dignitaries and princesses who have abandoned their own countries to instead stay in the palace of the Emperor. _

_ The rumours are all true. Every single one. _

_ She has force-fucked the throats of every princess, noblewoman, guardswoman, every fertile whore who wanders in sight. She has conquered realms purely so she can sit on their thrones and bounce fat-assed MILF queens on her ludicrously massive cock while they scream her name. She offers alliances to royal houses purely so she can bed their daughters, and bed them she does, often in their own home and with their screeching cries of primal bliss being heard all throughout the town.  _

_ Her base of power is growing due to the number of sires she will no doubt have, and the alliances she has made by corrupting beautiful nobles and warriors. But I can assure you, she does not conquer for power or pride anymore. She conquers for the only reason that truly matters. _

_ She wishes to create a harem of round-bellied fertile whores to polish her cum-bubbling balls, slurp on her fist-sized cocktip, embrace her monstrous dick with their sweet little cunts, and bounce their fat, thick, juicy asses on her lap while she reshapes their insides to fit her.  _

_ I have joined her in this task. A woman like Edelgard deserves every woman in Fodlan to be at her beck and call. _

_ And Lady Rhea. _

_ You are a beautiful woman. _

_ Perhaps we could arrange a meeting between our kingdoms? Emperor Edelgard is looking forward to seeing you once again. And your succulent, juicy, child-bearing ass. <3 _

_ Yours Sincerely _

_ Marianne, Loyal Cum-Queen of Emperor Edelgard. _

_ P.S.: Bring Catherine and Shamir. She wants them too. <3" _

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, follow me and Semprini's Twitters! 
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/IAppreciateHen1
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/lewdsemprini?lang=en


End file.
